Not Just A Fairytale
by Insenence
Summary: Shinigamis...one of the most feared supernatural entities of our world. Many say that they are beasts in a human form, and others say that they possess a victim to appear unsuspicious. There have been recordings of cases where people would become spirited away if confronted by them. It is rumored that mostly young maidens are the victims due to the Shinigami's manipulative beauty..


**Hello everyone~! This is my first time writing a story,and I decided to upload it here so that you could also read it as I progress. ^^ My grammar might not be perfect but I hope that you enjoy it. It's a KiMa story of course,and I hope to make it very successful. I'm also going to make the plot into a Doujinshi later on in the future,and I think it might be even more wonderful. :DD Well I hope you enjoy it,and please R&R if you like it~ Thanks! :)**

* * *

"_Shinigamis…one of the most feared supernatural entities of our world. Many say that they are beasts in a human form, and others say that they possess a victim to appear unsuspicious. There have been recordings of cases where people would become spirited away if confronted by them. It has been rumored that mostly young maidens are the victims due to the Shinigami's manipulative beautiful form…"_

"Ahh…if only I could be spirited away from this boring life by a magnificent Shinigami", said a tired Maka Albarn stretching, and closing the supernatural book she had just finished.

Ever since she was a young child she had always been interested in the supernatural. Many people had thought of her as weird or either somehow connected to the monsters that she adored but she had ignored it, and always continued doing what she loved which was to learn everything that she could about the supernatural. Her appearance didn't surprise her personality and interests though since she would always wear a nerdish look with glasses, and her hair slightly messy with two ponytails. Her emerald green eyes were one of her very few charming points but nobody had interest in her to even notice that. That wasn't a problem for her though since she already had her heart set out for someone: A raven haired boy that had sparkling yet unemotional golden eyes whom she had seen in a dream from years ago.

After it ended she never experienced it again but she could remember one thing about him that made her feel attracted, his aura felt _very_ supernatural. Not less than a year ago she had felt the auras of the people around her also. There wasn't anything she was able to see with her own eyes but the tingling sensation left by her sixth sense would always send chills down her spine which quickly led to her getting away from large crowds whenever she was around them. Sometimes the tingling was unbearable. She did have a fair amount of friends before this who also had a interest in supernatural things but she would never go to their group meetings since she could never stay comfortable during the time.

After that they had all abandoned her which had made her current lonely, and secluded life. Sure she could enjoy reading more of her books but the loneliness would sometimes make her want to go insane. Somehow she seemed to maintain her quiet and scholarly appearance at school though so it wouldn't cause commotion. Exhausted Maka climbed into bed without hesitation, and quickly fell asleep before she even knew it.

**12:00 A.M Midnight**

"_Huh where am I? This must be a dream but for some reason everything is feeling somewhat real. I can feel my heart beat, and I feel my surroundings. Well regardless if this is reality or not I just want to stay like this forev-"_

…_.a…ka…._

Maka sat up very quickly in her dream world when she she heard the whisper that sounded like her name in the wind passing by her. Cautiously looking around all she could see was her sand covered dream world with not a single person in sight. Deciding it was nothing she was about to flop down back into the sand but before she let her arms down another whisper flew past her face through the wind.

_...elp….me…_

Maka sprung up to her feet, and started looking around for any trace of a person but still no one was there. Feeling as if someone was possibly hurt somewhere she started to glide through the deserted sand area looking around for anything suspicious looking in the sand. After what seemed like hours of walking, and searching she suddenly came to a quick halt looking down in front of her. Instead of the forever lasting sand being in front of her she was now standing where a cliff was, supporting herself by her toes from not falling down the high area. Underneath though was an astonishing crystal blue sea that probably had the most beautiful shine that any water could have.

Shocked at how amazing it looked she decided to slide carefully down a slope that was near the high cliff. After making it down safely she started to approach the sparkling water slowly, becoming even more astonished every single step she took closer towards it. When her sand-covered toes reached the cool water it made her feel completely at peace. If she could've stayed in that bliss forever she would've but after reopening her eyes she saw something she wouldn't have imagined would be there.

_It was…_

_*beep beep beep*_

"Ugghhhh…" , Maka groaned at the alarm clock that was beeping it's head off almost. Annoyed she had hit it making it shoot across the room like a bullet ending up in the trash can which was a normal situation for her since she despised getting up every morning for school. Not even wanting to check what time she had to get ready since the clock wasn't on the nightstand anymore, she just dragged herself to the bathroom, and began her daily preparation routine. After a while she was ready to leave for school but was still feeling groggy. Before leaving through the door she squinted at the kitchen clock that was hanging on the wall, and her mouth had dropped to the ground with a horrified expression.

"**10:30AM?**", Maka screamed shaking all over. Normally students wouldn't worry about being late that much but for Maka,and all the other students in her class it meant **big** trouble. The class she was in had a insane sadist professor named Stein. Other classes considered him as a normal sensei with just a screw in his head for something abnormal but only the EAT class knew his true personality. He loves to make everyone dissect different types of animals (even the endangered), and if anyone were to miss classes they would possibly become dissected just like the poor creatures. Deciding whether or not to call sick she just decided to keep going even though she'd probably be dissected when she got there.

"_Not like anyone would be able to call the school anyways to say I was sick…"_

Picking up her speed since she got out the door she was now running full speed from her house up to the high, and almost non-ending stairs of Shibusen. Not sure how the name of the school came to be she would always wonder why it had part of the word death in it.

"_GAH I need to stop thinking about a stupid school name, and keep running before my punishment doubles!"_

Five minutes later, and Maka was almost close to the class door when everything was suddenly starting to become blurry in her vision. More determined to get to class she ignored the sensation, and kept running as fast as her legs could carry her. Even her legs were beginning to feel like jelly, and after a few seconds later she just couldn't take it anymore. She prepared herself for the impact of hitting the floor but instead she had felt the impact of running full speed into someone. Flying across one side of the hallway Maka felt pain in almost every part of her body.

The blurriness in her vision was starting to get even worse, and now she was slowly beginning to lose her conscious. Wondering what happened to the person she bumped into, she suddenly heard footsteps come in front of her which made her flinch a little. Slowing looking up she saw black leather shoes, and a suit that was all black with white symmetrical stripes on the torso with a small grey skull that could have been a replacement for a neck tie. What caught her attention the most was that it was a boy, and that his eyes were…

"_Golden…?"_


End file.
